super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
First Super Robot Event: Battle 1
Note: When you see a link, it was explain something, or take you to the character description, because I am not writing down their appearance, over and over again... Prologue For untold centuries, the Super Robot have stood divided, engaged in a series of conflicts with the fate of the galaxy and possibly beyond, hanging in the balance. On one side is the heroic Cyberbots, while the tyrannical Destroids plot and scheme. Now the signal has gone out for a conflict that could envelope the entire galaxy. So beings the Third Galactic Robot Wars! Part 1 "Well...?" asked the large robot covered in shadow "what is it...?" The robot was large, his body covered by a cloak while his head sat back in shadow, only his glowing red eyes visible to the others. He sat one a massive throne that seemed to float in space, while his subordinates, Super Robots of a similar height knelt on platforms. In the middle were smaller bots, humanoid like them, but both had the same armor design of spiked helmets and shoulders etc. "Well, your royal Emperor, most powerful, most..." "I will kill you if you continue to brown-nose, what is IT!" "Well, this signal is a strange three-dimensional wave broadcasting from unknown location in the outer rim..." "Three-Dimensional...?" "Yes, sire, while typical waves, especially EM move out in all directions, their pattern follows a 2-D format. This signal's characteristics are 3-D, not unlike..." "Unlike what...?" "Our bio-signatures..." "Interesting, and it is broadcasting a signal felt across the stars. There is no doubt that the Cyberbots will have noticed this. We need move quickly...FuryGone!" Up stood one of the commanders, probably the largest one there. His face was monstrous and his body had a beastly feeling to its design. "Sire..." he roared. "Go and secure the source of this signal for the glory of the Destroids...!" "Sire...!" "Yes..." said the smaller bot "now, dare I inquire, how shall the most gracious Emperor reward..." The greedy little bot, didn't even notice the looks the commanders were giving him, or that his fellow genericon had taken a big step away from him. He did notice the emperor stretch out his fist and a laser beam, cut him in half. "What is this...?" asked the large silver and blue robot. He stood behind another much smaller bot who was working on a computer. Behind him was a red and orange bot, casually downing a bottle of fuel, in the middle of the day. The were a large metal room, a lab of sorts filled with various devices and computer "It is unknown, it's a strange 3-D wave pattern..." said the smaller bot "It's being broadcasted over every known form of FTL communication, Subspace Wave, Tachyon Wave, Holonet, Zeta-Wave transmission. Strange, the wave's pattern is three dimensional...like our energy signatures..." "Well..." said the silver and blue bot "The Destroids will no doubt have detected this signal, we need to send a team to capture the source before they get their vile hands on it and use it for Maxion knows what..." He turned to the other large robot "SolZen...!" The red bot almost coughed up his drink. "No, no way, I am retiring in two Dexa Cycles, I am not getting killed now...!" "Actually, I was going to ask you to send your student Kagetron. This is just up his alley..." "Oh... well cool, send him, he's always bugging me about a new assignment..." The blue and silver bot gave him a look. "So, you're just going to have me send your student, on a clearly dangerous mission, and just continue to down the Energon...?" "Engen, thank you, Energon mixed with a tad hint of Nucleon, could knock a Titan out, and yes, yes I am..." "That's cold, and low...guest that's why you're not the Supreme Commander..." SolZen began to fidget about "Oh, ah, eeii, ouch, that hurts, that hurts, that.." he paused "Oh, wait no...I don't care..." and took a sip of his drink. "That's low..." "Oh, shut up Victorious!" Part 2 At one moment, the ship wasn't there, there was just the void and the stars looking down on the desert planet below. Then, in the instance of a blinking eye, the ship was there, looking towards the planet. "Well...?" asked the tall dark mechanoid sitting on the captain's chair "what do the scans say. "Well...?" replied one of the smaller bots "Ninety percent of the planet is dry, with only small pools of water dotted about certain ares. The planet...has an amosphere that seems to be constantly changing..." "Will it be a problem...?" "No, but while we've located the source of the signal, we can't get a lock on it..." "Sir..." said another of the operators "We detect an incoming Zeta Singularity...!" "Activate Ghost Shields...!" "Sir...?" "NOW...!" There was barely a second to spare, the Cyberbot ship vanished as the Destroid cruiser appeared. Both had started with the same basic design, a rectangular ship with four engine pods on the back. The cyberbot ship had a slanted face and two pods/shield on the front, housing weaponry and several guns on the back, these were mainly anti-fighter weapons. The Destroid ship had bumps and curves added on to make space for massive slow gun turrets, with a wide glass dome, serving as the bridge. "Status report..." barked FuryGone, his command chair's arms had been destroying from his constant scratching, rending the ship's functions useless..." "We've sustained no damage, everything is optimal..." "The planet..." "Typical desert world, although...it atmosphere seems to constantly change, no it's seems to be stabilizing..." "Find the source of the signal... "Done..." "Bring it on board..." "We, can't..." FuryGone gave him a look "The ships instruments just won't lock on, some sort of anti-trans-mat defense system we've never seen before, we can't even take a lock anywhere near it..." FuryGone growled. "We..." said another operator "are detecting faint Tetryon Radiation, too much from just our jump, and the particle field is still too dense." "The Cyberbots are here...?" said FuryGone, prepare an away team and have them meet me in the trans-mat room...!" "Sir, yes sir..." replied the whole room. "Commander, Kagetron..." asked the Cyberbot soldier "shouldn't we attack now...?" "No..." he replied " their fire power is greater than ours, prepare to trans-mat and gather an away team, fully armed." "Sir, yes, sir...!" "We'll wait to after they have gone down, afterwards I want you to park this ship behind theirs..." Part 3 The planet's atmosphere was blue, with the occasional cloud nearby. For a moment, there was a flash of blue light and FuryGone and a small contingent of soldiers appeared on the planet's surface. The soldiers were arms with blaster rifles and scouted about for sign of anything. "Nothing to report sir..." "I can see that..." the large roared "we march for the source of the signal..." In between the rocks, Kagetron and his men trans-matted onto the planet. They were among rock formations, and armed with sniper rifle versions of their blaster rifles. These bots were different from most Cyberbot soldiers, with swords on their backs, they were all black and more slender in build. "Okay men.." said Kagetron "com silence, ghost fields on, we will be trekking at top speed, not thrusters. We cannot let the enemy know we are here. Cyberbots, move out...!" Kagetron and his men took of, they didn't run they jumped, from rock to rock, with great distance and speed, all the while the had their Ghost Shields on, cloaking device. They used an alternate EM frequency to see each other. The group continued on their way until, out of nowhere, a giant mechanical Jaguar burst through the rocks, crushing one bot underfoot and the other with its jaws. It leaped out after the others, only to stopped by a jump kick to the head by Kagetron. The ninja bot landed as the beast crashed into the rocks, shaking of the blow. "Men..." said Kagetron "continue onward, I'll deal with him..." The bots took of, as Kagetron drew several throwing knifes. "Well FuryGone, no hello...?" The Jaguar changed, it became a humanoid robot, it became FuryGone. "Kagetron, I'm surprised they sent you here, a coward such as yourself does not belong on the battlefield...!" "What does a bully like you know of courage?" FuryGone roared, firing two laser blasts from the cannons on his back. There was an explosion, leaving behind nothing but a crater. Then, all of a sudden, Kagetron's Kunai's planted themselves on the ground and in the wall around FuryGone, exploding. The blasts did little, to FuryGone, but they caused the rock formation, the walls around him to collapse. FuryGone roared as he was buried beneath tons of rock. Kagetron had leaped out and away from the wreckage, in the middle of his back flipped he looked to the side and spotted FuryGone's men. Said bots marched across the desert, when suddenly, several of them were struck by kunai which exploded killing several of them. Kagetron stood upon a rocky spire as laser bolts zoomed past him. He knew full well, these bot didn't have the eye sight needed to hit him. It was then he jumped away, nearly being hit by a stream of flames from under the rocks. Out came FuryGone in beast mode, roaring with all his rage. Part 4 FuryGone roared, louder and louder, his rage was clear, his hesitance to attack was simply seeing red, when one it so angry they have trouble acting. Then he leaped forward. His claw came down on Kagetron, however, instead of crushing a bot, he phased through a hologram and crushed the stone tower he had stood on. More explosive throwing knifes struck FuryGone, resulting in a large explosion that send him falling below. However FuryGone rose back up and began to breath fire all around him, melting the rocks around him into magma. FuryGone began to fire about, the explosions began to surround him with a wall of dust, which caused Kagetron's cloaking device to short circuit. "Huh, I wonder, did you plan that out, or did you just shoot widly. FuryGone lunged at him, trying to crush him with his jaws. Instead Kagetron jumped away, flipping back and sending more throwing knives, he covered the robotic beast with the magma it had created. Instead of melting, FuryGone jumped out and shook of the liquid rock, before breathing fire again, again missing Kagetron. "Stupid fool, you can't to hit me...!" Kagetron threw down a smokebomb, which FuryGone jumped into. He found nothing but a blade to his eye from up above from Kagetron. He roared out, but instead of trying to buck him off, FuryGone's tail swung about. Kagetron, didn't know what hit him, all he knew was his side was damaged and that he had flown threw several boulders. He jumped up, up the rock face, getting some distance from the beast. "I told you, you can't hit me, that was just a lucky shot...!" FuryGone transformed, back into robot mode, with him arm up. There was a blue flash as a massive war hammer was coughed up from subspace. Kagetron cursed under his breath as he held it with both hands and slammed it down. There was a pulse of energy released upon contact with the rock. When Kagetron awoke, he was on the ground, his systems were still rebooting. He looked to see FuryGone walking towards him, the giant placed his foot upon the ninja's head. "You die now...!" said FuryGone. "Oh, you can talk...ah!" his helmet began to bend out of shape, his eyes cracked. "but you're coming with me...!" A light shined from the gapes in his chest, followed by a massive explosion. After it all, the barely singed FuryGone swung his hammer, to get rid of the smoke. Part 5 The Cyberbots had slaughtered the Destroid soldiers, their stealth tactics meant they had simply waited for them, before cutting them down. Now there in the valley they waited for the commander before the artifact. It was a tripod made of gold, with a shiny blue pearl in the middle with etchings all over it. "Heh..." said one of them, looking out of the valley entrance "what is that...?" he looked at the dust cloud. "You got that...?" said one of them. The rest agreed. From the dust cloud came a green laser beam, that destroyed the inside of the valley. When FuryGone arrived, he found only the seared remains of his own men. "Huh, Cyberbot tricks..." he snarled "and now onto you..." he transformed into robot mode and reached out for only to be knocked back by a pulse of energy. From the pearl came a blue flame which took the form of a mechanoid, a large one with thick armor. "So..." said the apparition "my children yet live, I sense the Plasma Heart within you, rich with the embers of my own eternal flame. Now this, I Maxion Supreme, found of your race, did hold several artifacts of great and terrible power. You must find, these Calamity Relics and retrieve them, before they fall into the hands of evil. The key to these places are scattered here..." The image became that of the galaxy, with several bright dot with characters next to them, showing their coordinates..." FuryGone watched all of this, unaware of the small object on his shoulder, a miniature spy camera, taking in visuals and audio and transmitting them to...Kagetron, who stood among the rock formation, looking down at where 'he' had self destructed. The video feed was fed directly into his visual display and he in turned transmitted it to his ship, where it was sent to the Supreme Commander. "Bring us back..." he said. Out in the desert there were several flashes of light and Kagetron also disappeared in a burst of light. Out in space, the Cyberbot ship uncloaked and opened fire on the Destroid cruiser, crippling its main engines and Jump Drives, before taking of leaving them stranded. Part 6/ End Victorious and Sol Zen were in their meeting room. For once Sol Zen appeared to be sober, something that bothered the Supreme Commander. "Do you think it's true..." asked Victorious "The Maker, leaving that message...?" "I don't know..." Sol replied "but I do know that this all seems wrong...?" "Why...?" "The calamity relics are not something he would ever reveal, not even to us. They are locked in a vault, no one knows of, and no one can enter, to think that he could, would be worried about them and just leave it for 'us' to find...? He also never needed a key, or keys." "But they are real...?" "During the first great Galactic Robot War, our ancestors followed him to war against the Enemy. The Gormin forces were augmented by the terrors grown out of their Horror Factories, sometimes, a scorched Earth order was decided and one of the relics was used. It was decided by all, that those terrible things would be best forgotten. Now..." "Regardless, the Destroids will go looking, FuryGone will eventually get of that rock and a distress call was most likely sent out. What ever it is, we cannot let them get their hands on it..." "Agreed...The symbols are being decoded as we speak, it will take some time though..." "We can only do the best we can, and hope that it is enough..."Category:Episodes Category:Fan Event